Black Out  La noche en que nos fuimos a negro
by Corazon d3 Pirata
Summary: *


_**Black Out – La noche en que nos fuimos a negro.**_

_**By **_

_**Corazón de Pirata**_

* * *

><p>Su mano resbaló por el borde de la cama, suspendida, descansando agradablemente. El felino se acercó sigilosamente y contorneó su cuerpo consiguiendo el simple toque que asimilaba a una caricia. Este gesto solo consiguió despertarla.<p>

Ella respiró profundo para darle la vuelta topándose con un cuerpo calido en su regazo. Abrió los ojos imaginándose de que se trataba, pues obviamente eran los rastros de la noche anterior donde había pasado de ser una 'bebedora social' a una presa fácil bajo los efectos del alcohol.

No recordaba nada, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, como se había dejado seducir por la terrible idea de acostarse con un desconocido, de que habían hablado o que tipo de cosas hizo en la cama. ¿Habría ella disfrutado sus caricias? ¿Podría haber sido su acompañante mejor en la cama que su ex novio?

Estaba intrigada, pero más perturbada por el descubrimiento reciente.

El gato saltó a la cama cayendo sobre la espalda desnuda de quién a esas alturas ignoraba cualquier hecho sucedido y dormía tranquilamente. Un grito de dolor y acto seguido el gato volando por la habitación, era claro que le había enterrado sus garras.

"¡Con un demonio! ¡Estúpido gato!" se giró para encontrarse con la mirada inquieta de la morena a su lado "¿Qué de…?"

"…monios" Completó sin objetar nada.

"Por favor no me digas que estas desnuda"

"Uh, ok" y guardó silencio intentado pensar en alguna explicación lógica rápido antes de entrar en pánico.

"No, no, no, esto tiene que ser una broma" sus ojos azules se movían al techo "¡Me casó mañana a medio día!- ahora, ¿con qué cara voy a vestirme de blanco?"

"Esta no es mi casa" dijo sin prestarle atención a la rubia a su lado, ella ya tenía su propio bombardeo mental en curso y no planeaba detenerse.

"Es mi casa, entonces eso quiere decir que" un escalofrío viajó violento por su espalda "yo te traje aquí- ¡No puede ser traje a una desconocida a mi casa y tuve sexo con ella, y no me acuerdo de nada! –No sé que parte es peor" se llevó las manos a la cabeza, miró a la chica y estiró su mano "Hola, soy Sam ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Carly"

"Mucho gusto. Bueno, ahora al menos se tu nombre- suspiró- ahora me siento menos culpable"

"¡Cómo puedes decir algo como eso!" intentó ponerse de pie más recordó que no traía ropa, avergonzada por su desnudez se hundió entre las sabanas. "Yo no estoy tranquila, mira, ¡Ni siquiera me gustan las chicas, nunca he mirado a otra chica de forma pervertida, me gustan los hombres, con todo y testosterona- uh, Dios qué digo- me gustan los chicos no las chicas! No soy una de esas raras, lesbiana"

" Ah, si. Entonces estas en mi cama desnuda por qué?"

Estaba realmente ofendida.

"No sé como fue que llegué aquí, no recuerdo haberte conocido ni mucho menos…"

Su celular comenzó a sonar insistente, bajó la cama lo encontró y respondió exaltada.

La rubia se puso de pie sin tapujo alguno por su piel expuesta. Comenzó a recoger sus ropas y lanzarle las correspondiente a la morena.

"Vaya, por como esta tirada la ropa cualquiera diría que fue un encuentro bastante salvaje y pasional"

Por otro lado la morena balbuceaba nerviosa.

"Al fin contestas el teléfono, estaba realmente preocupado. Mucho, muy preocupado ¿Cómo estas? ¿estas bien? ¿dónde estas?"

"Si, bien- ¿por qué tantas preguntas?"

"Yo" Se detuvo el chico al habla, su hermano "Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie"

"Claro"

"Cuando estábamos ayer en la fiesta de mi amigo Socko pues yo, quería probar una droga nueva que se le echa al licor…y no sé en que momento. Ay, cambiamos los vasos y tu te tomaste el mio"

"Dios…no. Ya recuerdo, me pediste que sostuviera tu vaso cuando fuiste al baño. Fue ahí cuando tienen que haberse confundido"

"Te prometo que no lo haré nunca más, estaba realmente muy preocupado y yo, es que sonaba tentador…se llamaba 'black Out' y no pude resistirme a ver como era, jamás pensé que terminaría en esto" -"¿estás bien?"

"Eso creo"

Terminó la llamada.

"¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? ¡Dios, todo ha sido por el 'Black Out'! No pensé que fuera tan fuerte, con que era cierto que 'te ibas a negro' cuando la consumías, que se te 'apagaba la tele', 'se te arrancaban los enanitos al bosque', 'se te cortaba la luz', 'quedabas marcando ocupado"

"¡Ya basta!" interrumpió Carly a la rubia que ya se había emocionado buscándole nombres simpáticos a lo que le había sucedido.

"wow, ese Socko si que tiene drogas raras"

"Espera, estabas en la fiesta que ofreció Socko para celebrar el compromiso de Freddy"

"Claro que si, yo soy la novia de Freddy. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?"

"Yo soy la mejor amiga de la infancia de Freddy"

"La que me iba a presentar anoche…"

"Psee"

"Vaya. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan a fondo"

"¿quieres parar de hablar estupideces?" le miró molesta, sin embargo, sonrojada al notar que la rubia enfrente suyo vestía solamente bragas. "Y quieres vestirte, intento hablarte"

"Eres molesta. Cómo si nunca hubiese visto a un chica desnuda, mírate ¡Eres una!" le apuntó con el dedo cayendo en la imagen del cuello fino de Carly que lucia rastros visibles de sus labios. "…rayos" musitó mirando a otro lado nerviosa.

Si. Todo lucia como ella creía. Se habían comido a pedazos. Y ambas se habían dado cuenta, y tal vez, era muy incómodo no recordar haber ni siquiera un suspiro.

La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada con insistencia. Se cruzaron sus miradas porque pensaron en lo mismo, ese aquel podría ser Freddy.


End file.
